1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing ink particles from paper products so that the paper products may be recycled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes and apparatus have been used to de-ink paper products so that the paper products may be recycled for further use. These known methods and apparatus use a series of stages in which the paper product is repeatedly washed. However, such devices have various disadvantages. In particular, there is a need for much space in setting up the apparatus and performing the method. In addition, known processes and apparatus contain other inefficiencies and complexities in set-up and operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus for de-inking paper products which does not require much space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus for de-inking which is simple and efficient in set-up and operation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed in the appended claims.